


A hopeful victory

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hope je
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Hope has her hands full with the boxer lilla graves.This is also a odd parting as well





	1. Chapter 1

Lilla graves stand in the ring in kassandra's compond smiling at hope,thinking it would be a easy victory,She wore a Black sports bra and black Tights that shows her chubby legs as well as covering the stomach.While hope wore the same light pink sports bra and baggy cargo pants . and circles the ring with lilla graves, she had speed while lilla has power and striking.lilla smiles as well and locks up.

Lilla whistles as she sees hope's cleavage while hope was blushes,lilla pushes hope down,lilla giggles while fixing her tights,seeing hope get up and stretches.

 

"your egotiscal, but you do have some endurance,Power and speed for a women on a Chubby scale."

Lilla grins and locks up with hope. Whi takes lilla to the ropes and takes the belly, scratching it with her nails and stops at four,griping as she backs away, lilla hissed a bit but grins chuckles.

"Good,i like that,i like to see a women like yourself fight dirty."Lilla said grinning, locking up with hope and takes her to a corner and delivers hard jabs to the gut, 5 uppercuts to the gut and 10 in the chin, and a series of knee lifts in the gut and backs away as the ref told her to,lilla Decks hope with a stright punch to the face knocking hope down.

hope crawls to the ropes ,she doesnt know why but that really felt good,kinda wilded her up and as she turns around, she unleashed a few chops and some punches,she worked on the legs of lilla with a hard kicks and runs to the ropes and charges back only for lilla to take her down with a headlock and appies pressure on the neck, hope struggles while lilla laughs.

"Come on cream puff! Im hardly breaking a sweat,im toying with you just so you can get fired up."Lilla laughs squeezing the neck,

"Oh? I was just test you as well, i want to see your endurance and skills."Hope said and wraps her legs around the neck of lilla who struggles as her boddy jiggles ,she chuckled as she was impressed of hope's skill,she applies a belly claw on hope's belly and kips up as her stomach jiggles,she adjust her tights to cover her stomach and hope grins as she kips up but lilla socks hope down and and takes her to the corner and continues to punch her down 29 times before backing away and pulls her up and flips her over on her but and does a low uppercut on the upper spinal cord.

"Agggggggh,Damn that was hard."hope said hissing in pain and lilla pins her but two count and decides to pick her up again and clubs her in the back and performs 20 elbows on her gut which hope moaned and lilla pins her but got a two count.

"Bloody hell you are strong."Lilla said chuckling pulling hope up lilla turns her around for a octopus stretch plcing hope's right leg arond her back fir more pressure as hope moans.

Hope groins with a half smile on her face and yells as lilla applauds oh ed more pressure on the core and leg, and lilla hums a bristh song and whistles as amy checks hope to see if she wanted to give.

"Want to give hope?"Amy said.

"Nope."Hope said breathing slowly.

"Come on you bitch,Quit!"lilla said a little annoyed. 

"Nope." Hope said again while struggling to break free,she has a bit strength left that she's saving for this.


	2. Chapter 2

"hope struggles and then rakes the arm of lilla who hisses."

 

"Heeeeey,no fair bloody yankee."lilla said grining and targets the core with a elbow bit hope grinning decided to slip away carefully and applies a side headlock.

"I would like to thank you for accepting this fight,I was looking for something harder."hope said smirking and tightens the hold.

 

Lilla graves grins not really feeling in trouble but plays along.

"But when agaisnt me,you got a have some moves."hope said as she squeeze."You gotta have that,",hope said smiling and turn headlock around on the other side while lilla graves chuckles to herself and wraps her arm as around hope's stomach and hope graves the left arm and turns it to a hammerlock and then yanks it and turns it back to a side headlock.

 

Hope Jensen whistled smoothly."That's what you call a chain em up,baby."hope slowly licks her lips and performs a side headlock takedown and continues to apply more pressure on the neck as lilla kicks her feet.

"Not only I'm smart and pretty,but I'm also a skilled mat tactician .hope said with a joyful bright smile."how you like that?"Hope continued as applies one more squeeze and the lilla bends her back and wraps her thick thigh muscles on hope's neck.

 

Lilla giggles as she tightens the neck while seeing hope cough.Lilla celt like she was in heaven and laughs laying on the mat while keeping her shoulders up and a bit of a sit up and heard a grunt from hope who was In pain,kicking her legs and lilla let's her go and slowly gets her up and grabs the left hand as she puts her in a face lock.

Lilla drops hope with a swinging neck breaker and then pins her with a bridge as the ref count and hope kicks out of two and  
Lilla applies a head crank.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilla grins while rubbing the side of the neck slowly with her hand as she messagess it and hope felted relaxed sighs with calmness.

"You know how to ease the pain lilla,for a blighter,I give who your dues,from more crime boss to another ." Hope said chuckling and hears a chuckle from lilla and yells as lilla drops a headbutt on the side of the neck 4 times and lilla applied a vice grip on the side of the neck as hope screamed loud and lilla lays her down for a pin as she lays her forearm on hope's face but only gets two.

Lilla stomps on the side of the neck and picks hope up and applies takes her to the corner and sits her up the top turnbuckle and gets up there hersel and wraps her arms around the beck of hope and hope tried to fight back byt attacking the back and a few strikes to the belly but lilla laughed it off and jumps and tosses hope to the side of the ring with a top rope super belly to belly suplex,

"AGGGGGGHH, Agh AGh, Oh god it hurrrrts."Hope was in pain breathing in and out, she felt her back was smashed to peices and she moved her legs backwards panting while holding her back.

"Oh dear hope,your so lovely when you in agony,you scream like a whore,deary."Lilla said laughing and she sits on top of hope and pins her down and grins sweating and hope closes her eyes waiting her defeat but lilla got up and pulls hope up and kisses her on the cheek,a cold chill went up and down her spine and she decided to kiss lilla back rubbing the thick waist and butt and lilla whisperes in hope's ear.

"It will be over soon."Lilla said and hope's eyes widen when hop turns around and performs 10 german suplexs but lilla still her arms wraped around hope's belly while hope coughs she felt another german suplex as she moans,lilla performed 20 more german suplexs and hope was limping a makes a weak effort of struggling but twitches a bit and lilla decideds to play with hope,tickleing her fanny.

 

"Mmmm,Mmmmm...You torturing me with pain.....and sex." hope moans and then feels her neck getting licked by lilla,lilla then lifts hope up on her shoulders and applies a tourture rack and bounces around as her body jiggled a bit while she laughs and hears a moans and tears fall from hope's face.

 

"You dont look good."Lilla said then she bends the knee and the head and shakes her around.she rubed hope's neck softly and grins. and then rubs hope's possy while rubbing her neck and hope was in pain while feeling a bit horney.

Lilla hums an plays with hope's leg bending it to touch her own hand.

"Wow,you can bend that far, makes the torture really enjoyable,do you want to give?"lilla asked.

"N-No."hope said as tears on agnoy fall from her face and lets out a moan,Lilla laughs and runs around and around and drops hope with a torture rack back breaker and hope was knocked out cold, lilla grins and crawls and facesits on hope and makes a cocky cover.

 

"One....two.......three."

Lilla has her hand raised smiling and swipes her hand away from the female ref and shows her waist saying she would gain her title back.

Lilla looks at Hope and sees her get up slowly staggering up and walks to her places a one handed headlock laugh in victory as she takes her outside the ring humming and smacks the belly of hope who moans.

 

"Ha,im feel like we should get to know each other more love."lilla said while ruffling her head and hears a faint chuckle from hope who was on her knees as they went outside, hope tries pulling lilla to her and then kisses her and lilla gives a devious smile showing pride in her dominance or hope.

 

Hope knees lilla in the croutch and rubs it was she twitch from the pain, lilla laughs at the pain she caused to hope and kisses her slowly on the lips and the the belly and grabs one of hoep's sleeping darts and injects it on hope.

 

"Kassandra picks a right person to fight me, so let me return the favor by fighting her,after all we each have two poison choices."

Lilla grins at hope and kisses her on the cheek and pats her on it.


End file.
